


Touch

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke tries to teach Lando how to meditate. But he gets distracted.





	Touch

Lando was stressed. He had been trying to negotiate a potentially very lucrative deal for Cloud City. So, for the past two weeks, he'd been stuck in long meetings most days and glued to his comms device the rest of the time. He was always up early and home late, so much so that the only time he'd spent with Luke was when he was asleep. Eventually, a deal had been agreed upon, but Lando still seemed unable to relax, he was still on edge. He'd taken the afternoon off work, he was way overdue some time off, and was sprawled on the sofa scrolling through his comms device for the upteenth time. Luke watched him, he could tell that Lando was still going over and over the deal in his head, checking everything was correct. He was very thorough and careful, wanting to do the best for his city and the citizens. Luke was so proud of him, and he hoped that everyone who lived in Cloud City knew how lucky they were to have Lando as a Baron Administrator. Still, the deal _was_ done and Luke wanted Lando to try and take his mind off things, just for awhile. It was the least he deserved after all his relentless hard work. Luke resolved to buy Lando something special as a present, he would think about exactly what the gift should be later, but in the meantime, he wondered if, perhaps, meditation would be nice for Lando.

Luke leaned over the back of the sofa, placing a small kiss on Lando's cheek.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just can't quite get myself out of work mode." Lando murmured, finally turning off his comms device and placing it on the table.

"Mmm, I know. I was thinking maybe you'd like to try meditating?"

Lando frowned slightly, "I don't know....I'm not sure it's really my thing."

"Just try it." Luke clambered over the back of the sofa and sat next to Lando, looking at him with wide eyes. "Please."

Lando snorted, rolling his eyes, "Ok, but if I get bored...."

"If you get bored, we can just watch a holomovie or something instead", Luke smiled as he took Lando's hand, and led him into the small room that he used for meditation.

It was a deliberately bare and simple room, a plush carpet on the floor, a chair, and a desk. The minimalist theme was chosen in order to be as peaceful as possible. 

Luke and Lando sat down, cross-legged and facing each other. 

“Comfortable?”

“Well...it’d be nice if there were some floor pillows or something.”

Luke tried not to laugh, “Ok, I’ll consider that for next time.”

“The floor is very hard, I don’t know if there’ll  _be_  a next time.”

Pursing his lips, Luke said calmly, “Close your eyes and try to relax.”

Lando did as instructed, and Luke followed suit. “Take a deep breath, let your lungs fill with air, hold it for a second, and then breathe out slowly.”

Together, they concentrated on their breathing. “In and out. _In and out._ ” Luke tried to keep his voice steady and low, as smooth as possible. 

“Clear your mind. Allow yourself to focus only on your breath. _In and out._  Relax, let your body release the tension. Focus on your breath. _In and out._  Let your mind empty. Let the tension flow out of your body. Focus on your breath. _In and out._ ” 

Luke spoke as slowly and as calmly as possible, trying to keep a relaxed tone to his voice. Soon, their breathing was in-sync, perfectly balanced.

It was strange, meditating with someone else, he was used to doing this alone. They sat close to one another, their knees opposite one another, Luke found himself concentrating on Lando’s breathing rather than his own. Both of them had placed their hands on their knees, fingertips almost touching, tantalisingly close, but not _quite_  touching. Luke could just about sense the heat from Lando, like a delicate, warm shadow. There was a powerful energy present, like electricity, that made Luke feel as though if he just reached forward, he would be shocked. His heart rate increased, beating against the inside of his chest, and Luke swallowed heavily. He felt hot and he started to worry that he was sweating. This wasn’t good, he was supposed to be helping Lando relax, not getting distracted. 

But he couldn’t help it, his senses were overwhelmed with _Lando_  - all he could focus on was the other man’s breathing, his presence, his energy, and the intense bond between them. Luke knew they were in love, but this was something else, it was intimacy, comfort, affection, lust, all mixed together and so enticingly _near._  It felt so close, so tangible, like if he just reached out, he would be able to grab it. 

He reluctantly admitted to himself that he had become sidetracked. Luke opened his eyes, gazing at Lando who still had his eyes closed, and he slowly moved his fingertips forward ever so slightly so that their hands met. He felt silly for thinking this was so sensual but it _was_. There was a sense of anticipation and of promise that flowed through Luke’s body as they touched. He kept staring at Lando as he intertwined their fingers so that they were holding hands. 

Lando opened one eye and then the other. “Are we done?”

Luke bit his lip, shuffling forward, and, when Lando smiled, he crawled further forward, climbing into Lando’s lap, straddling him, before they leisurely fell onto the floor, one on top of the other.

“Is this part of the meditation, because if so, I like it very much.”

“Sorry. I got distracted.” Luke muttered, slightly abashed, a light blush staining his cheeks. He rolled off Lando, so that they lay side by side, still holding hands.

“That doesn’t sound very Jedi-like.” Lando teased, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“When...no, it doesn’t matter.” 

Lando squeezed Luke’s hands gently. “What?”

“Don’t laugh...but when our fingertips touched, I just couldn’t concentrate anymore....” 

"Fingertips?! Oh! _Oh,_ you've got it bad for me."

Luke wanted to say something witty in response, but instead he just whispered the truth, "I do."

Lando gave a pleased smile, "Good thing then that the feeling's mutual." He paused, licking his lips. "I'm going to kiss you. Just to give you some warning to prepare yourself, because if us touching hands excites you, then a kiss might make you faint."

Luke laughed and leaned forward before Lando could, gently placing a kiss on his lips, which started out soft and slow before turning into something deeper and more passionate.

They pulled away from each other, Lando joked, "Ok, so maybe _I'll_ be the one who faints."

Luke brought their clasped hands up to his mouth, placing a firm kiss on Lando’s knuckles. “So, have I taken your mind off of work?”

“Work? Do....do I have a job?!” Lando grinned. “I gotta say, meditation didn’t exactly do it for me, but I will always say yes to rolling around on the floor with you. It definitely takes my mind off work.”

“Good.” Luke couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face, and he wrapped himself around Lando. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that scene in TLJ didn't do anything for me so I did my own hand-touching scene. 
> 
> Also, I know very little about meditation so apologies if this is wildly inaccurate.
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
